retro_musiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Acid rock
L'acid rock est un genre musical apparu en 1965 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Golden Age puis Psychedelic / Acid rock & Psychedelia. aux États-Unis. Origines stylistiques L'acid rock est issu : * du bluesThe Secret History of Rock 'n' Roll - Christopher Knowles - Google Livres, * du folk rockHandbook of Texas Music - Google Livres, * du garage punk. * du hard rockEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres , * de la musique psychédéliqueThe Sound and the Fury: 40 Years of Classic Rock Journalism: A Rock's ... - Barney Hoskyns - Google Livres, * du rockThe Guide to United States Popular Culture - Ray Broadus Browne, Pat Browne - Google Livres. * du rock psychédéliqueDrabløs, Per Elias (2016). The Quest for the Melodic Electric Bass: From Jamerson to Spenner. Routledge. ISBN 978-1-317-01837-7, page 64.Freeman, Alan; Freeman, Steve (1996). The Crack in the Cosmic Egg: Encyclopedia of Krautrock, Kosmische Musik & Other Progressive, Experimental & Electronic Musics from Germany. Audion, page 10.. Artistes vignette|Black Sabbath vignette|Blue Cheer vignette|Cream vignette|Hawkwind * The 13th Floor ElevatorsAll Music Guide to Rock: The Definitive Guide to Rock, Pop, and Soul - Google Livres * The Amboy DukesEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres * Big Brother & the Holding Company * Black SabbathBlack Sabbath FAQ: All That's Left to Know on the First Name in Metal - Martin Popoff - Google LivresTexas Monthly - Google Livres * Blue CheerBlue Cheer | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Blues MagoosRhino's Psychedelic Trip - Alan Bisbort, Parke Puterbaugh - Google Livres * The CharlatansHistory of Rock and Roll - Tom Larson - Google Livres * Count Five * Country Joe and the FishThe Mojo Collection: 4th Edition - Various Mojo Magazine - Google LivresFuzz, Acid and Flowers: A Comprehensive Guide to American Garage ... - Google Livres * CreamAcid Rock Music Genre Overview | AllMusic * Deep Purple * The Doors * The Electric Prunes * The Grateful DeadQuicksilver Messenger Service | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Great SocietyThe Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test - Tom Wolfe - Google Livres * HawkwindThe Saga Of Hawkwind - Carol Clerk - Google LivresBeyond the Palace - Gary Wien - Google Livres * Iron ButterflyTop 10 Iron Butterfly Songs * Jefferson AirplaneHistory of Rock and Roll - Tom Larson - Google LivresJefferson Airplane | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Jimi Hendrix Experience * Led ZeppelinThe Guide to United States Popular Culture - Ray Broadus Browne, Pat Browne - Google Livres1969: The Year Everything Changed - Rob Kirkpatrick - Google Livres * Love * MC5The MC5 and Social Change: A Study in Rock and Revolution - Mathew J. Bartkowiak - Google Books * The Music Machine * Quicksilver Messenger ServiceLegends of Rock Guitar: The Essential Reference of Rock's Greatest Guitarists - Pete Prown, Harvey P. Newquist - Google Livres * Santana * The SeedsAll Music Guide: The Definitive Guide to Popular Music - Google Livres * Steppenwolf * Vanilla Fudge Albums Chansons Références Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Années 1960